


Sleep Is Neccesary For Everyday Functions

by HaruTan



Category: Baby and me/Aka-chan to Boku
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Gen, It doesn't make sense, Minoru has a degree in adorable, Takuya is so mature, Toddlers, random thoughts, why aren't there anymore Baby and me fics anywhere?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruTan/pseuds/HaruTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya's random thoughts one night before bed.</p><p>I wrote this mainly because I don't understand why there aren't any baby and me fics when it has such potential for them.<br/>and so as the first one EVER, I didn't really think it through, I just wanted to find it when I searched for it, and so I wrote a drabble on the spiral thoughts of Takuya Enoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is Neccesary For Everyday Functions

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AREN'T THERE MORE?! SUCH POTENTIAL, SUCH PROMISE BUT NOTHING! NOT ONE FIC!
> 
> We, lovers of Baby and me, must unite in our love and write more stories on this wonderfully adorable fandom, we must destroy the ignorance of how much fun is to be had we it and how much we need it!

Takuya was sure Minoru was asleep, he really needed a break, he felt like he was slowly turning into a house wife, and he didn’t even mind!

He wanted to go to sleep, wake up and find that this was a dream, that his mother was alive and well, and that Minoru didn't cry and hit people because he missed his mama, that his dad didn't work so often to make enough money for them and the rush home to make dinner and eat with them even though he was exhausted.

It wouldn't happen though, and despite how much he wanted to be a kid again, he wouldn't want to be separated from Minoru, just one look at his chubby face was enough for him to feel loved, needed and cherished.

He had Minoru to thank for that, for the looks of adoration and fascination.  
The feeling that he had a purpose, was all because of that cute dimpled smile on Minoru's face.

So even thought he sometimes wished things were different, he didn't mind that much.

Until Minoru woke up screaming at the top of his lungs.

For someone so tiny, he sure did make a lot of noise.

He needed to sleep as well, so he might as well put his homework away and try to get Minoru back to sleep and then follow him to dreamland.


End file.
